


Cliche Love

by shawnie1718



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro comes out, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnie1718/pseuds/shawnie1718
Summary: He was the captain of the baseball team, and I was a certifiable bitch, a bee queen, captain of the cheerleaders.  But, we were mean to be together!  It was cliché, I know, but we were made for each other!  But here's my dilemma, I was a boy, you see.  And, well, he, he was a real straight arrow kind of fellow and poor me.  A boy, in a dress nonetheless, and he shouldn't, couldn't want me.Right?-caption and idea came from oneveryhornyunicorn on tumblr, I'm just writing the story.  Definitely go check them out: https://oneveryhornyunicorn.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm just going to say that oneveryhornyunicorn's art piece blew me away. It was everything that was missing in my life. So now, I am here, ready to make a slow burn about a star athlete and a nose-y cheerleader. I have no other words.

Now, Keith never really thought he was a bitch before. Even though many people would hastily disagree. But...when he became captain of the cheerleaders, aka the Cheerios, the title of certified bitch took on itself. Especially whenever Shiro, captain of their baseball team called Voltron, would walk into the room. His parade of girls would follow closely behind him. Something in Keith's chest boiled whenever he saw them. He knew, ever since his Freshman year, that Shiro was strictly off limits. He was, of course, as straight as a pole. Yet, all poles can be bent. At least, one would hope.

The summer before Keith's Junior year, tryouts were being held out on the football field. The blistering heat was even getting to him, and all he had to do was sit in the chair and judge. Of course, him and his possy could not let just anyone into the Cheerios. Keith still had to be the star of the show. But it seemed all the blonde haired and large chested girls he was letting in were catching the attention of the baseball players outside practicing. Keith simply waved it off, boys will be boys. Besides, Shiro was too invested in his training to look up at the cheerleaders. Keith wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing for his sake.

"Thank you, Cindy..." what kind of name is Cindy..? "Looks like you have a good shot this year." Keith said before turning his head down and rolling his eyes, simply crossing her name off the long list. She tries out every year, poor girl.

"And who is next?" Keith asked flipping to the next page of applicants.

"Her name is Pidge, she's a Sophomore this coming year."

Keith looked up to see a mildly nervous girl that looked nothing like the people that came before her. She had, what some would call, short-cut hair. Almost close to Keith's length, but shorter than his. She had wildly large glasses, taking up the majoritiy of her face. She was surprisingly flat-chested, which is a rarity for female cheerleaders. Keith also took note of her height, a very petite build all around.

"Alright, Pidge...show us what you have." Keith, and his possy, watched as she completed the routine. Nearly flawlessly. Pidge honestly looked like your average book nerd. She wasn't able to complete the splits at the end, but that was something a ton of people struggled with. And it was something that could easily be fixed. Pidge shakily got up off the ground after her failed splits. Keith looked at her once more. Sure, she was not your average cheerleader, but she would be easy to use when it came to lifts. She might actually have a shot at making the cut.

"Are you seriously considering her?" Olivia, one of the girls who constantly crowds around the baseball team, whispers to Keith. 

Keith shrugged, "she could be useful. Alright, thank you, Pidge." Keith said. He didn't bother scratching her name off the list.

The squad sat through a few more painstakingly awful auditions. Like, honey, if you can't do a cartwheel, don't bother showing up. Keith called a break just as it reached noon, everyone was starving and dehydrated. He may be a bitch sometimes, but he isn't one to malnourish someone. Keith looked over at the baseball team. They were getting yelled at by their coach. Everyone had their heads slouched, a few of them even looked like they were dozing off. Then his eyes trailed over to Shiro, of course he was paying the utmost attention. Keith swore, if Shiro had dog ears they would be perked up and listening. Then, the baseball team was called off for break. 

Keith turned away and started packing up some of his clothes. He only had two more auditions to sit through and then they were done for the day, thank God. When Keith looked back up, the baseball team was dispersed and heading out for lunch. He scanned around for Shiro, and he found the boy about a hundred yards away, leaning against the fence and talking it up with some of the cheerleaders. The busty blonde ones, of course. Keith thinks he figured out Shiro's type.

"Hey, Queen bee." Keith heard a familiar voice call to him.

He turned and saw Lance and Hunk making their way over to him. They were both wearing their baseball jerseys and Hunk had a bag of homemade cookies he was nibbling on. Keith oggled at them before shaking his head. He was on a strict diet. Over the summer he lost some of his muscle but he needed to gain it back ASAP. "Losers," Keith greeted.

"Want a cookie?" Hunk asked.

"No." Keith said quickly, no way was he going to cave in.

"Where do you want to eat?" Lance asked leaning on the table the cheerleaders had set up.

"That's going to tip over," Keith said and turned to grab his bag.

"What?"

"The table, it's-" Keith was cut off by the clattering and banging as the table fell over. "Told you," Keith said.

Lance glowered at him. "Whatever, let's just grab something to eat." Lance said, getting up off the ground.

"Nuh-uh, you have to clean this up. I wasn't the one to knock over the table, and neither were any of my girls. You can join us once you have it back to how it was." Lance groaned as Hunk and Keith began walking away.

Keith could feel his heart getting progressively faster the closer he got to Shiro. Keith bit his lip as he took in the image before him. Shiro's stomach was curved, almost impossibly, like a marble statue that was carved. Almost like he was asking you to fall for him. And the sun casted a deadly shadow across Shiro's face, making him look almost dangerous. And don't get Keith started with how he lifted up his shirt to wipe his sweat, revealing the toned muscles underneath. And that well defined V-line...

"Shiro, hey! Can you spare a water bottle?" Hunk asked.

Shiro looked up, flashing a smile at Hunk. "Hunk, and um-" Shiro's eyes quickly flashed over Keith before returning to the ground. Keith scoffed, of course he didn't know Keith's name. Why would he take the time to learn it? "Here, do you want two? One for your...buddy?"

"This 'buddy' has a name," Keith snapped. "I'm Keith Kogane. And you are?"

Shiro's face flashed with surprise. Oh, like everyone knows his name. But...yeah...Keith supposes everyone does know his name. "Takashi Shirogane, people call me Shiro. Aren't you hot in the track pants?"

"Well aren't you a sweetie," Keith says, almost bitterly. "But don't worry, I have my shorts on underneath. Actually, Hunk, mind holding my bag?" Hunk looked just as surprised as Keith felt as he took off his pants to reveal his "booty shorts." He really only wore them whenever he went out to exercise. Usually alone. Keith grinned as he noticed Shiro lingering for just a moment too long. "Much better. I might as well take one of your waters now." 

"Oh-um-yes, here." Shiro said and passed them two waters. Keith cracked his open before handing the other to Hunk. He let just a little dribble from his mouth, and slide down his neck before disappearing below his shirt. Keith smiled to himself when he caught Shiro staring. 

"Well, we need to go get lunch now. Call me later, if you can." Keith said, beginning to walk away.

"But, I don't have your number!" Shiro called.

Keith turned, smirking a bit more than before. "Find it, prove to me just how much you care." Keith didn't have to turn around to know that Shiro was watching him leave. Keith's heart felt like it was about to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. A bit on the longer side for me. Anyways, this chapter was more about laying the ground work rather than the plot, so bear with me! But expect the next chapter to be heat-filled. See you guys then!

"Dude!" Hunk yells.

Keith rolls his eyes and flips his hair.  Speaking of which, he really had to cut his hair soon. "Oh, please, keep your panties on."

" _You_ keep  _your_ panties on!"  Hunk retorts.

"Oh please, Hunk!  He didn't even know my name!  He was acting all high and mighty, he had to be taught a lesson somehow."  Keith scoffs. 

It's not like his sexuality is a huge secret.  Everyone in school knows about how much he loves the dic- the male body, let us put it in those words.  Keith was almost surprised to hear that Shiro didn't know his name.   _Almost_.  He couldn't say he was _too_ surprised.  After all, Shiro is always caught up with a group of girls hanging off each arm to pay attention to a gay cheerleader.  Keith wonders who it will narrow down to in the end.  It's almost like watching a game.  Girls will come and go and one-by-one they all get picked off until there is one person left.  Almost like that TV show The Bachelor.  Not that Keith watches it on the regular or anything!  Though, it does make a good show to watch when you're alone on a Friday night. 

Keith sighs, what he wouldn't give to be the one Shiro ends up with.

Keith has his own reputation to uphold, of course.  Sure, he's slept with a fair share of guys but he isn't a slut.  A bitch.  But not a slut.  The rest of the cheerleaders take care of that title for him.  Now that he's thinking about it, the baseball team is holding a party this weekend.  Keith was obviously invited.  He originally turned it down since he thought he wouldn't be able to go.  But, now that he knows his schedule is free, (meaning he will cancel all plans to make it to the party) he may just take them up on the offer.  After all, he hasn't gotten any good baseball-boy-lovin' for a while now.  Keith deserves to cut himself a break.

"Hey, Hunk, would you mind telling the boys I'll be able to make it to the party this weekend?"  Keith asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess.  What changed your mind?"

Keith laughs.  "I'm just missing some of those good baseball asses you boys have."   _And not to mention I have to keep an eye on what Shiro does, can't have him sleep with all the girls in the school,_ Keith thought.

Hunk shudders.  "Please, leave it for the party, Keith."

\----

"You guys just abandoned me!"  Lance complains as they wait in line for food.

Hunk cringes.  "Sorry, man, but I was hot.  Shiro had waters and I wanted to go into air conditioning..."

Lance's face flashes in surprise.  "Hunk, did you let Keith talk to Shiro again?!"  Lance whips around to look at Keith.  "You talked to Shiro, didn't you!  That's why you're in your short-shorts!  *gasp* What did you  _say?_ " 

Keith sighs and grabs up the apple nearest to him.  "Jesus calm down, will you?  It wasn't a huge deal.  He didn't know my name so I told him it."

"And then Keith told Shiro to call him."  Hunk interjects.

" _Hunk!"_   Keith yelled through gritted teeth.

"KEITH!"  Lance practically shrieked.  "I thought we had a deal!  We'd get you access to all the baseball parties and...boys...that you want!  But you cannot. Hit. On. Shiro!"

"Untwist your panties will you?"  Keith sighs, running a hand through his hair.  Man, he really needs to get it cut before the party.  "It barely counted as flirting.  Shiro is straight as an arrow anyway so it's not like it matters."

As if on queue Keith's phone dings.  He picks it up out of his bag and reads the newest notification.  _Instagram:_ _Takashi.Shirogane has requested to follow you!_   Keith sucks in a breath and smiles to himself before burying his phone away again.  "Keith," Lance growls, "show me your phone."

"You don't _own_ me!"  Keith says.

"Right now I do!  Give me your damn phone!"  Lance says and quickly grabs the phone out of the bag.  He gasps again.  "He requested to follow you!"

Keith laughs.  "I KNOW!"

"Nonononono, I cannot let you do this!"

"Y-y-yes you can!"  Keith pleads.  "It's simple!  Just hit the allow and request button!"

"Sorry, Keith."  Lance says and visibly presses the "delete" button, getting rid of the request.

Keith feels actual tears coming on.  Okay, maybe not real tears, but it hurt!  He grabs his phone away from Lance, throws down his food and storms out of the restaurant.  He is going to go make Shiro request him again, he has to prove it to Lance.  Actually, now that Keith thinks about it, he doesn't really know what he'd prove besides being desperate.  But that's besides the point!  Keith has to say he is surprised when neither Lance nor Hunk comes out to follow him.  Instead, Keith just storms right back to the football field, thankfully Shiro is alone enjoying a salad.  Keith sees him scrolling through something on his phone, what Keith can only guess is Instagram.

"Hey!  Big boy!"  Keith yells and catches Shiro's attention.  The damn boy smiled at Keith,  _smiled_.  Keith slammed both hands on the table, rocking it a bit too much.  "My idiot friend just got rid of your request, would you mind requesting me again?"

Shiro laughed, he  _laughed_.  "Sure, um, sit.  Here, fork."  Shiro said and hands Keith a fork before scooting the salad between them.  "You know you could have just requested  _me_ though?"

Keith is about to dig in but pauses to respond.  "I have my pride, Takashi."

"Oh, I see, is that why you ran in here in your short-shorts calling me 'big boy.'"

Keith chewed and swallowed before continuing.  "Yeah, see, I actually don't have any memory of that happening, sorry."

They ate a little longer in silence than Keith felt comfortable, but thankfully Shiro said something.  "Are you coming to the party Saturday?"

"I was supposed to babysit my brother today but he's fourteen, honestly, my parents are too overprotective," Keith says without thinking.  He's never had a younger brother.  And his parents aren't overbearing, more like his Mom left and his Dad constantly works so he has no time to come home.

Shiro frowns, "I think you should stay home with your brother, siblings are the best!"

Keith shrugs and places his fork down.  "Maybe to your household.  I'm sure my brother will end up going to his friend's house tonight.  I'll call him later and ask him if it's okay."  Shiro nods, not really saying anything.  Suddenly, Keith forgets why he came over here in the first place.  "So," Keith stutters out, "no possy of girls around right now?"

Shiro laughs again, "no, not right now.  I got rid of them by telling them I needed some groceries.  They were happy to oblige and ran to the store right away."

 Keith nods, "long list?"

"Yup."

"Y'know, I would've thought you would be one to like that possy of girls you have."

"Guess you don't know as much about me as you thought you did."  Shiro winks and Keith swore he blacked out.  A whistle blew that came from the baseball field.  Keith and Shiro looked over to see the Baseball coach setting up a course for training.  "Ah, that's my queue, I have to go.  But, mind putting your phone number in for me?"

Keith smirked, "what'd I tell you, pretty boy?  I can't just give it to you, find it and prove to me..."  Keith trailed off.

"Prove to you...what?"

"That's also a secret."

"You and your damn puzzles, I swear..."

Keith laughed, "later, Takashi."

 "It's 'Shiro.'"

"I know,"

Shiro shrugged and turned to walk away.  Keith shamelessly watched Shiro's ass in those pants.  Thank the Heavens for the baseball uniforms having skin-tight pants.  That compressed butt shifted seductively in those pants...what Keith wouldn't give to-

"Is coach already on the field?!"  Lance practically screamed as he and Hunk ran past Keith.

Keith laughed and nodded.  He heard Lance and Hunk yell as he turned back around and began heading towards the track.  His girls should be back any minute now.  They usually only break for about forty minutes.  Keith decided he would practice some of the choreography for this season.  Over these three years Keith had grown surprisingly close to cheerleading.  In the beginning he did it cause he liked the outfits, and let's admit it, the Cheerios get full access into every party.  Be it with the high schoolers or even the college kids a few miles away.  But slowly, it grew on Keith.  He liked how it gave him a nice physique and he loved the exhilaration he got whenever they competed.

Keith tried to work on some of his flips and poses, even some of the cartwheels.  Lately his cartwheel has been lacking, and his legs would become wobble-y when they went into the air.  He even worked on building up some arm and ab strength.  He'd lost some of his muscle over the summer.  When he was done practicing, his clothes were completely drenched.  Keith could already tell how sore his legs and arms would be tomorrow.  Keith walks over slowly, trying to stretch out his legs.  When he bent over to pick up his towel he heard a low whistle come from above him.  Keith jumps up, a little spooked but he tried not to show it.

Instantly, Keith's mouth watered.  The guy standing in front of him had to be from the college just a couple miles away.  There was no way a high school kid could look  _that good_.  Well, Shiro is an exception.  But, damn!  The dark haired, rugged hunk standing before Keith has absolutely no shame as he took off his tank top.  Keith felt he would pass out.  Those abs could just swallow Keith up and he wouldn't care.

Keith coughed, "excuse me, who are you?"

"Ah, sorry," the rugged-mystery-man says to Keith.  "I'm Caiden.  I used to go to this High School, I'm now at the college down the street."

"Figures, no guys at this school are this hot,"  _except Shiro_ ,  "I'm Keith, by the way."

The guy nods.  "Are you a gymnast or something?"

"I'm the captain of the cheerleaders for the school,"

"Ah, yes," Caiden smiles, "the Cheerios.  Had my fun with that crowd."

Keith rolls his eyes.  He was starting to get slightly pissed off.  "Yeah,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it as it sounds.  I'm gay so it's not like I fooled around that much anyway."

Keith frowns, "I'm gay too, but, I still get plenty of dick.  What was your cock-block?"

The guy laughs, "I wasn't out, especially since I was in a hetero-sport.  Baseball.  Captain of it, actually."

"I know plenty on the baseball team who don't mind banging a good guy now and then, so what was the hold up?"  Keith says, crossing his arms.

"Maybe the baseball team was different when I was here.  Or maybe it was because I was the Captain?  I guess a ton of the guys looked up to me like I was their hero and I felt like if I told them I liked guys they wouldn't have believed in me any longer."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, well, now I get as much D as I want."

Keith laughs, "I'm actually going to this party on Saturday.  If you give me your phone number I could send you the address and we can meet up there?"  He quickly bends down and grabs up his phone, typing in the password before offering it to Caiden.

"I actually think I know what party you're talking about, it might be the one on my campus.  Text me and let me know," Caiden says and hands the phone back to Keith.  "Hope to see you there."  Caiden winks before jogging off.

Keith smirks, now he really can't wait for the party.

\----

The day of the party comes around a lot faster than he would have thought.  Keith goes to his scheduled hair appointment a few minutes early and is happy to wait before he's called in.  These past few days were hectic.  With all the tryouts and deciding who does and doesn't make the cut.  In the end they brought in four new girls, Pidge, Allison, Linda, and Poppy.  They were all sweet enough, but Keith is sort of worried about Poppy.  She's just Shiro's type and it seems that she likes Shiro too.  A little more than any of the other girls do.

"Keith, what's up!"  Keith's hairdresser calls.

Keith glances up and smiles.  Allura has been his safety net for as long as he can remember.  She's where he can rip off the bitch face and be real with her.  She's known for the longest about his sexuality.  Well, her, and her receptionist Coran.  He's always sort of been an odd-ball to Keith.  

"Hey, Allura, thanks for getting me in on such sort notice."  Keith says and starts walking towards the empty chair.  Allura's business has been booming for the last few years and it's been near impossible to get an appointment.  Obviously, Keith is happy for her...but, if you actually  _want_ to get your haircut you have to call in three months early.  Keith was ecstatic to hear he could get in with a week's notice.

"For you, Keith, anything."  Allura smiles and places the barber cloth over Keith as he lies his head back into the sink/shower thing they have at salons.  Keith actually has never known what it's called.  A shink maybe?  A sower?  "So, any big plans tonight?"  She asks as she begins to wet down Keith's hair.

Keith shrugs.  "I'm planning on going to this party tonight."

"Oh~"  Allura says, "will  _he_ be there?"  To much of Keith's despair, or gratitude he can't tell which, Allura is a common ground between Keith and Shiro.  Allura and Shiro have been friends for a while now, going on four years.  Allura basically takes it upon herself to tell Keith everything about Shiro and...vice versa.  Only Allura doesn't tell Keith that she talks to Shiro about him. 

Keith rolls his eyes.  "Oh, please, not everything is about Shiro."

"Yeah, but, everything  _is_ about Shiro."  Allura insists.

Keith doesn't deny it.  Suddenly, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he strains his eyes to read the message.  He and Caiden have been talking non-stop ever since they met up.  It's almost too cheesy to be true.  The message reads:  _See you tonight!  Can't wait to see your haircut (and body) in action. ;)_

Keith responds quickly,  _you wish.  Only studs get to grind on_ _this_ _._

Keith _would_ admit to shamelessly flirting with Caiden over text.  I mean, why not?  Caiden's a great looking guy, a kind personality and not to mention rippling abs.  But, Keith never really sees it going anywhere.  He sees Caiden more as a friend and wingman than a possible boyfriend or sex partner.  Keith just hopes Caiden sees it the same way.

"So, how'd you like your hair today?"  Allura says and taps Keith's shoulder to let him know she's done washing his hair.

Keith shrugs as he lifts his head up and follows Allura to the empty chair next to a mirror.  "I guess just a trim, my bangs have gotten a little longer than I like them to."

Allura nods, "sure, I caught that.  Have you ever thought about trying a different hairstyle other than...this?"  She says and motions towards the mid-length black hair.

Keith frowns, "is that an insult?"

"Well...not directly..?"

Keith's mouth falls open.  "Well excuse you!  I happen to like my hair."

"Yes, of course _you_ would."

Keith just slumps in his chair.  Allura takes her time blow-drying and combing through his hair.  Looking at it now, Keith wonders why he could never get it that silky smooth.  She reaches for her scissors.  Keith eyes them, for some reason he's always had this phobia of going to the barber shop.  Probably why his hair has always been on the longer side. Allura reaches up and pulls on a strand of Keith's hair.  She's about to cut it when, "are you  _sure_ you don't want to do something else-"

"Allura..."  Keith says warily.

Allura sighs and begins to trim at the edges.  Keith unconsciously leans his head back into the chair, which must have aggravated Allura but Keith didn't really care.  Once Allura was done with the backside she scooted her chair so she was facing Keith, staring at his bangs.  She tried measuring with her hands, like an artist would when trying to measure an object onto a piece of paper.  "Are you planning on making any moves on Shiro tonight?"

"Depends, I suppose.  If any of those whores decide to lay in on Shiro, I'll have to step in."

Allura laughs, "I love you're overprotective side,"

Keith sighs.  "Let's just hope Shiro does too."

"I mean...You've been pining after this stud for  _three years_ don't you think it's about time to move on?"

Keith opens his mouth to respond when his phone dings.  He expects it to be Caiden, after all, Keith sent him a text not too long ago.  Instead an unknown number appears on the screen.  All it says is:  _hey_

Keith has always been the curious type, despite warnings from almost everyone he's known.  That's how Keith gets in those odd situations.  Like that one time he ended up with a pet cactus in Mexico who was wearing a Sombrero.  It was really funny, but you had to be there.  

Anyway, Keith responds.   _Hi?_

_Oh sorry, it's Shiro._

Keith smiles to himself,  _oh hey, it's Keith.  But, I suppose you already knew that.  And good job finding my number._

_Thanks._

_Well, if you just came here to tell me that..._

_Oh, well that and I hope you can still make it to the party tonight._

_I can indeed._

_Great would you mind picking up some extra cups._

_Actually I would mind.  I'm busy for the majority of the day.  I have a life, you know._

_Okay._

Crap, Keith turned on his bitch mode without meaning to.   _If I could, I would.  Just a lot of chores.  I'll see you there though._

_Sure._

Damn, is it Keith or is this boy brushing him off? 

_Hey, Keith._

_Yeah?_

_Are you bringing a date._

_No.  Why?_

_Just wondering.  See you there._

Keith let it be and continued talking with Allura for a little longer as she finished up his hair.  Allura filled him in on all the latest news about Shiro.  Apparently he's gotten a scholarship at a college out of state somewhere.  He's also interested in someone right now, Allura guesses the mystery lady is on the cross country team.  Especially since the cross country girls will be at the party tonight.  Keith made a mental note of that.  Shiro's also apparently made his way onto the college campus, since a few of the college students have been meeting up with him.  Allura just saw them eating lunch and talking but Keith can only imagine what happened behind closed quarters.

"And...done!"  Allura says as she pulls off the barber cloth.  Keith inspected it, he has never once been disappointed with her work.

"Thanks, Allura.  You're truly a lifesaver.  Do you want me to pay at the front desk?"  Keith didn't really want to deal with Coran today...

Allura waves it away.  "This ones on me, buddy.  Go get yourself some.  My payment will be hearing all about it in the morning."

Keith laughs, "what a sad life you live.  You basically live off of me."

"Hey!  I can get a man whenever I want!  Work has just been crowding me lately."

Keith smirked at her.  "Is that why I saw two dating app notifications today?"

Allura scoffed and turned away.  But she was smiling so they both knew it was all in good fun.  

When Keith walked out into the street, he felt the calm before the storm.  Maybe it was the light rainfall overhead or possibly because Shiro just texted him:   _I've been wondering something for a while.  And I need to ask you about it._


End file.
